The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Map matching systems generally receive position data from other positioning systems in a mobile device, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) embedded in a mobile phone. The position data indicates an estimated position of a user of the mobile device. The map matching system correlates the position data and road network data in a digital map to determine a road in the digital map which the user is traveling on and subsequently find a location corresponding to the estimated position on the road. In this way, the estimated position is matched onto the road in the digital map.
In some outdoor navigation applications, such as vehicle navigation using a GPS navigator, map matching operations require the navigation devices to have high processing power and storage capacity due to the complexity of the road network and the large volume of map data. Some mobile devices, such as a mobile phone, usually are not suitable for such outdoor navigation applications due to their limited hardware capabilities and/or battery capacities. However, for indoor navigation applications, because the size of an indoor floor map is small and the number of possible map links in the indoor floor map is limited, map matching system in a mobile device such as a mobile phone can be suitably used to sufficiently perform the indoor navigation.